


Show Me What It’s Like to Dream in Black and White

by Matterofhope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Established Relationship, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Nightmares, Small Steve, Steve McGarrett - Freeform, Steve McGarrett Needs a Hug, Teenage Steve, danny williams - Freeform, doris mcgarrett - Freeform, freddie hart - Freeform, i hope I got my facts right, jesus christ - Freeform, john mcgarrett - Freeform, mary ann mcgarrett - Freeform, mcdanno, small Mary ann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Matterofhope
Summary: Three times Steve’s dreams woke him up.And one time he was able to sleep again.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Show Me What It’s Like to Dream in Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from another fic I saw recently. And it’s also something that kinda has been lingering in my mind for a while,  
> hope you enjoy.
> 
> Ps, work was edited four days after posting.

#1 

He was 11 years old. It was 4 am on the clock as he stared up at the glow in the dark stars stuck to his ceiling.  
They were blurry and they looked like a smeared mess through his eyes. Steve was crying silently in his bed. Not wanting to wake anyone. 

“Im a big kid” he whispered to the darkness “a stupid monster chasing me shouldn’t scare me anymore” 

Mary ended up showing up in his doorway. “You okay brodder?” She rubbed her eyes.  
“Yes” he sat up “go back to sleep Mary” Steve whispered.  
“Okay, no more crying” she pouted “I don’t like seeing you sad”  
Steve smiled a little “Thank you Ann” 

She yawned in response “I go back to sleep now”  
“Okay, goodnight” Steve responded, laying back down again. 

He hoped that his sister had gone to bed peacefully. 

However he stayed up until his alarm clock rang, and he need to get ready for school. 

#2 

He may not have seen his mother die. But the image of her in her car, dying was burned in his brain. 

It had been a week since it had happened. 

She was gone, and Steve and Mary were left without a mom.  
And John without a wife. 

His eyes burned. The wind from the spinning ceiling fan probably didn’t help either. 

“I’m...sending you to a navy academy” 

Johns voice rang in his ears. This was going to be his life now. 

He was never going to be able to see his sister, his dad, and definitely not his mom. 

He felt he was living his nightmare, rather than just dreaming them. 

#3 

4 am, just him, and his French press. 

If he really wanted to, he could of tried and sleep a few hours longer. 

But he decided that after waking up from he saw in his dreams, he’d rather not. 

He pressed down on the filter, pushing down the coffee grounds.  
He was angry, he almost broke the damn thing. 

He blamed himself. 

“I love you son...I never said it enough” 

Steve rubbed his eyes. “Shut up” he told his overworking brain. 

It nagged him. 

Guilting him when the sun set. 

His thoughts became dark when the sky did too. 

Why couldn’t he have good dreams? Or even ones that don’t make sense? Why must his brain manifest his loved ones making him relive their death. 

Sometimes his nightmares were loved ones blaming him.  
“You could of saved your dad”  
“You could of saved Freddie”  
“If only you were a better soilfer, more skilled, then maybe he would be alive”  
“If you could of kept control of the Hesse situation, then your father would of been alive” 

He sipped his coffee.  
“At least I’ll be early for work” he whispered. 

#4 

It had been years....

I guess when someone starts sharing a bed with you things change. 

And not just, for a night, for a few nights. 

When someone starts waking up when you do, and comforts you in the middle of the night, that’s when things can stop. 

But when you watch your mother die, in front of you, that’s when things start again. 

He shot up in bed. Trying to catch his breath. He did quickly. 

He sighed and put his head in his hands.  
“Babe?” Danny’s voice asked behind him.  
“H-Hey Danny” he turned to look at him. He was propped up on his elbow. His blonde hair messy, sheets exposing a little bit of his bare chest.  
“You alright?” danny asked.  
Steve thought for a moment, “yeah”  
Danny stared at him “I don’t think you are”  
Steve blinked “...no. I don’t think so either”  
Danny laid back down, and opened his arms wide, “come”  
Steve laid down on him.  
Danny basically hugged him, tight.  
Steve couldn’t help but tear up, “I thought I was over it danny”  
“Over what?”  
“My nightmares” Steve’s voice was muffled by the bed “I used to see them-my dad, Freddie-“  
Danny ran his hands through Steve’s hair as he listened.  
“And now I see her”  
Danny hugged him, as tight as he could “It’s not your fault” he whispered “I know how easy it can be to blame yourself, but you’re only one man with one life that’s going to take people from you, that’s what this is. A test”  
Steve didn’t say anything.  
“We don’t get life on our terms. A wise man told me that” Danny said “he looked like a broken Jesus”  
Steve laughed a little.  
“Even Jesus lost Lazarus, and he cried for him”  
Steve got up, “didn’t realize you were religious”  
“I’m not, I’m just trying to make you feel better”  
“It’s sorta working, up until you compared me to Jesus”  
“It was the beard” Danny responded.  
“Yeah yeah...”  
“Is there...anything else you wanna tell me?”  
Steve looked at him, “that I appreciate you”  
“It’s nothing”  
Steve planted a kiss on Danny’s lips “Not to me” he laid back down. 

He cuddled next to Danny and eventually fell back asleep. 

And his dreams didn’t disturb him for the rest of the night.


End file.
